Bella The Chosen One
by BiteMeCullenStyle
Summary: Just your average girl, that moves to live with her father in Forks. She likes to read.....and slay vampires?
1. The Chosen One

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Twilight.

Chapter One- the chosen one.

_In every generation, there is a chosen one,_

_She alone will stand against;_

_The vampires, the demons and the _

_Forces of darkness_

_She is the Slayer._

The first thing that I connected with, as soon as I got out of the police wagon; was the floor.

It's not my fault that ice doesn't help the uncoordinated. Amongst my murmurs of 'ow' I heard Charlie scramble around the car to help me up. After five minutes when he was sure I wouldn't slip again, he chuckled.

"Geese Bella, I don't remember you being this clumsy" he voice practically dripped with suppressed laughter.

"Yeah well, you haven't been around for awhile" ouch that was harsh, and his answering flinch made me regret my words.

"So...um, I'll help you with your bags" he stated awkwardly, as though he didn't know how to act around me. Not that I blame him, I'm a pretty emotional girl, I cry even when I'm angry and even the littlest things set me off. I don't know how that works.

"Thanks that would be nice"

We both headed to the trunk, to collect my numerous amount of luggage I brought with me. I practically brought everything I owned, except maybe a few choice items that I deliberately left behind.

I suppressed a shudder at what my mom had given me. It was around the time when she thought that the reason I spent most nights away, was because I was sleeping with guys. I had to go through the whole 'Be safe' speech, after which Rene had given me a packet of condoms, and a leaflet on protection.

This time I couldn't quite suppress my shudder.

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked

"Erm, yeah, I'm just cold" I lied...well not completely, I was kind of chilly.

He showed me my room and I could tell he tried to make it better for me by redecorating. The walls were a lilac colour, well nearly almost everything was, except the bed clothes and closet door; they were a cream, with gold etching.

"Wow Charlie, I'm impressed" and I was. This room was so much better than it was when I was little. I glanced at Charlie and felt happy that I was the one that made him smile at my words.

"Well, it's not much" it was, I could tell he took time and effort into doing this for me. "I'll get your remaining boxes" and with that he left my room.

I sighed as I sat on my new bed. Everything was so different compared to Phoenix. I could tell that it would take me a while to adapt to my new environment.

Huffing alerted me to the fact that Charlie was ambling up the stairs.

"Jesus Bella, what do you have in here?" I looked up and noticed that it was my most important box.

Standing up I rushed to take it off him, before he looked in it himself.

"Erm, it's just books, you know" I stated. It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't about to tell him that they were old tomes about vampires and demons.

"You sure? It seems too heavy to be just books" he threw me a sceptical look, and I took the box out of his arms and pretended to struggle with it.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I mentally winced at my forced cheerfulness. 'Please just leave'

"Well, I'll just leave you to unpack. If you need me, I'll be watching the game" with that he took off down the stairs and immediately I straightened up with the box and with little effort let it drop onto the rocking chair.

That's one thing that I already liked about Charlie; he gave me space and for that I was thankful, as it'll sure make my job easier, when I go out at night.

.....................................................

Please guys tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated, if you could review and tell me what you thought I'll give you cookies.


	2. New Watcher

Chapter 2. New watcher

..........................

The sound of the pounding rain woke me from my dreams. My eyes blinked rapidly, prepared to adjust to the light, but there really was no point; it was dull and gray. Nothing at all compared to bright and sunny Phoenix.

With a groan I heaved myself up from my bed and straight away I tripped over one of my boxes.

My body made a loud thump as it connected with the hard wooded floor. Ow that hurt, you'd think I'd be used to hurting myself, be used to the pain that comes with me, but it still takes me of guard every single time.

I worried that I might have woken up Charlie but I didn't have to worry, I heard his loud snores drift from across the landing.

Jesus Christ how the hell did I sleep through the sheer volume of his snores? Groaning I heaved myself to my feet, this time scanning the floor for any other boxes that were waiting to trip me up. I knew I should of finished unpacking my things last night, but truth be told I got bored. It was bad enough that I spent three hours neatly packing.....well not so much neat but still, how was I supposed to spend three hours unpacking without getting bored?

Oooh speaking of boredom I'm supposed to go and find my new watcher today, so he can get me updated with the goings on in this town.

You see I'm a vampire slayer, albeit a very clumsy, messy, tiny slayer. But I'm a slayer none the less. In a way I'm glad I've moved as it will be so much easier to keep this from Charlie than it was from Renee.

I hope this Giles I think his name is. I hope he's got good weapons, I somehow burnt my other ones in a fit of rage, when I found out I had to move to the smallest place in America. I still don't know how I managed to melt the metal ones.

I ambled into the bathroom that I had to share with Charlie, and noticed that he had cleared a couple of shelves for me. That was sweet of him. I took a shower and let the hot water relax my aching muscles. My old watcher Andrew saw fit to train me to within an inch of exhaustion, just before I had to leave. His exact words were 'train is to gain' gah I hated that phrase. If Giles even mentions it once I'll beat him up.

After I finished my human moments- I always laugh at that as I started to call it that after I fought with vampires for the first time. I mean come on vampires don't really have very good hygiene what with them being dead and all. That and most of them smell.

I walked back into my bedroom towel drying my hair. There really is no point in drying it properly if I have to go out in that. I looked out of my window and saw the rain had gotten heavier. With a sigh I fumbled through one of my clothes boxes and threw on my black jogging bottoms and a black Lycra tight vest. Not my ideal choice of clothing but Andy always said that it's much easier to fight in tighter clothing as it doesn't get in your way, but I still reckon that he perved on me.

I glanced at my reflection and sighed as I took in my plain features. My plain brown, waist length hair, my plain brown eyes and my plain features. I was so easily lost in a crowd, I have no outstanding features to make me stand out, and I've always blended in. With a final sigh I walked down the stairs.

'Creack' I winced at the sound of the steps as I stepped on them and stupidly I shushed them, like that's going to help I scolded myself. I really could be stupid most of the time....well alright all of the time.

I listened again and heard the loud saw, I mean snores. Charlie was still asleep, I mentally wiped my forehead. I didn't fancy talking to Charlie right now; I'm really not in the mood.

As I reached the kitchen I took in the vaguely familiar design. He really doesn't like change.

As a nice gesture, I decided to cook Charlie pancakes and got to work in mixing the batter and frying them on the stove.

After ten minutes I heard his thumping footfalls and knew that the smell had woke him up. Of all the things to wake you up? I mumbled out a good morning and placed the stack of pancakes and maple syrup on the table for Charlie to eat.

"Thanks Bells" he said around a mouthful of pancake. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and sat down opposite him eating a banana.

"Why aren't you having any?" again he said around the pancakes

God close your mouth, swallow, then talk I mentally said " I'm not that hungry, but you go on ahead, I made them for you" I hope he couldn't tell I lied. In truth I was nearly salivating for them, but I really did not want to punch, and kick and do karate with my stomach full of pancakes and maple syrup.

Glancing at the clock I noticed it was eight, I had to meet Giles at nine. It would take a good forty-five minutes I reckoned to get to Forks High.

I pushed out my chair and winced as it scraped across the tiles.

"Well, I'm off to explore. I'll see you later Charlie" I rushed my words and I knew I sounded all too eager to leave.

If he was hurt, he didn't show it. Instead he just told me to be careful.

Just as I reached the door and pulled on my trainers I heard him yell "Make sure you're back by three I have a surprise for you"

I groaned softly, I hate surprises "Okay will do" I forced out, and with that I tore out the front door and let out a breath as I heard it shut behind me.

I looked around at the scenery and my eyes were asluted by all the green, was that the only colour that resided here?

I jogged along the road, taking in the silence of the morning, except for the rain falling, which indecently was already soaking my clothes.

"Why did I bother taking a shower" I mumbled out loud as I gained an easy rhythm on the pavement, step, breathe, step. That's how it went till I registered a big white, well grey sigh declaring that I had reached my destination;

Forks High.

I slowed into a walking pace and stepped into the front building of the school. It looked so small compared to my old one, it didn't even look like a real school; just a bunch of houses squashed together. The door creaked as I slowly pushed it open, the sound echoed off the hallway.

"Right, the library, where are you?" I said as I walked down the corridor

I should have brought a map of the school, but it wasn't that big. It wouldn't take me long to find it.

After I opened my twentieth door I sighed in relief as I took in all the bookcases in the large room.

"Found you" I mumbled and stepped all the way in.

"Hello" my voice was cautious as I called out; just in case a vampire was ready to launch itself on me.

When I received no reply I continued into the room until I saw a large oak table next to a couple of small stair cases.

I saw an axe on top of the old dusty books and nearly squealed in glee. I picked it up and gracefully, well as gracefully as I could with an axe, began swinging it through the air in the way Andy taught me. My eyes fluttered closed as I took in the sound of the blade cutting through the air.

"Having fun" the voice startled me and caused me to drop the axe, and me to stumble and land on my backside, nearly on top of the blade.

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and I let my wavy, damp hair fall in front of my face.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I lost all my weapons and wanted to hold one again" I mumbled as I remained on the floor, knowing that I would most likely slip and fall back down, this time onto the blade.

I heard shoes squeaking on the floor and saw them stop just in my line of sight. They were extremely polished.

Slowly I looked up, taking in the suit trousers, the suit jacket and finally the face of an amused, but confused man.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard him speak

"Um, it's Bella" I mumbled taking in his dark brown hair, dark eyes and circular glasses. He looked every bit of the librarian; is this my new watcher?

"Are you Giles?" I hesitantly asked, glancing at his face.

"Yes I am" that's when I recognised his accent and without thinking I blurted it out "Your English" instantly I slapped my forehead in my stupidity.

I heard him chuckle, it was rich and deep. I wonder how old he was? He looked like Charlie's age.

"Are you going to remain on the floor all day?" he simply stated acting as if I just didn't blurt out my previous question.

Again I felt my face heating up even more, I don't even think I've stopped blushing since I landed on the floor.

"Well I don't plan too, but could you help me up? Cause if I try to get up by myself I know I'll slip and fall onto the pretty axe" 'pretty axe'? Why do I even bother to talk?

I saw a hand extend in front of my face and gladly grabbed onto it. He hauled me up and picked up the axe at the same time and placed it on the table again.

"I take it your the Slayer" it was more of a statement than a question I could tell by his tone.

"I take it your my Watcher" I shot back, I refused to become any more embarrassed than I was

"Yes I am" he extended his hand out to me "Rupert Giles, your Watcher" I took his hand and shook it, a small smile tugged on my face "Bella Swan, your Slayer" we broke the handshake off and simultaneously sat down across from each other at the table.

"Andrew told me all about you" he stated simply, his arms crossed as he leaned back in the wooden chair.

I winced, they were bound to be not very pretty stories "That I'm the worst Slayer alive" I said in a defeated tone while I let my head fall onto my crossed arms on the table.

I shouldn't be surprised that Andy already told him what I was like, it was probably to warn him as to how bad I actually am. I mean really who's ever heard of a clumsy, accident prone, scared of blood Slayer? It took me a minute to realise he was speaking to me and the snapping of his fingertips next to my ear, jerked me out of my thoughts.

I grinned sheepishly at him, while yet again I let my hair create a curtain around my face.

I glanced at him through my hair and noticed how he pinched the bridge of his nose, probably in aspiration. Already he was sick of me. Immediately that depressed me. I really wanted to make a good impression as well.

I let out a huge sigh and noticed that he was talking again.

"Shall I repeat myself for the third time?" He asked me, I threw him an apologetic look and concentrated on listening to him.

When he noticed that I was fully paying attention he ploughed on.

"As I said before" here he threw me an eye roll "I was saying that he told me that you are the strongest and most powerful slayer of our time. He told me how when you put your mind to it, you can do anything" my heart swelled at the words that Andrew used "Andrew also told me that you are easily distracted, really temperamental and emotional and extremely uncoordinated" and my heart sank. Trust Andy to say that, I should of saw it coming, but no I didn't. Stupid Andy and his stupid truths and I realised I was zoning out again! So I focused on Giles, hoping he hadn't noticed.

But he's not called a Watcher for nothing. Of course he noticed. I've just about proved all my faults, well except my emotions, except for embarrassment of course, but that doesn't count, I show it nearly every minute.

I watched as he took off his glasses and wiped them before placing them back onto his face.

"I take it I don't have to give the big Watcher speech" he stated in a relieved tone?

"No! I've heard it one too many times, it's boring and way too long, I mean there's only so much of hearing that I was born to kill I can take" I knew I was whining, but no way in hell (no pun intended) was I going to sit through an three hour long tirade about demons and bloody vampires and again no pun intended.

"Yes, I do agree it is rather long winded" he stated in his posh, English accent.

I looked at him in disbelief "Long winded? That speech lasts longer than my hair!" I knew it was stupid to get this worked up and I knew I was proving that I was emotional and temperamental.

I noticed his amusement and instantly felt frustrated. What on earth was he looking so amused about? Me? My mind practically screeched. With a sigh I realised that he was probably amused at my over the top reaction.

I slowly sank back into my chair. When did I get out of it?

"Right about when you said 'Long winded'" he stated

Huh? How did he know what I was thinking?

"I noticed your confusion"

"Okay that's creepy" I stated slowly. He can't read minds can he?

"No I can't"

Okay this is seriously weird. I picked up the nearest book and placed it in front of my face in hopes that he wouldn't be able to tell what I was thinking.

I heard his deep chuckle and I knew I was probably acting stupid, but I'm seriously weirded out.

Sighing I placed the book onto the table and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't do that ever again. It's creepy" I stated with a huff.

.....................................

So what do you think???? I know nothing much goes on in this chapter but it's hard in getting it going. Is it too long???? Please read and review. I seriously need feedback on whether I should continue or not.


	3. Best Friend Love

Bella The Chosen One- Chapter 3.

.............................................................................................

"Train is to gain" I mocked Giles as I punched my frustrations out into the punch bag.

He said it; he said the phrase that I would gladly kill someone; to never hear it again. But hey what should of I expected? He's a watcher and probably asked Andy what annoyed me the most so he could purposely annoy me.

"Bella, no slacking after all..." he better not, he better bloody not say it.

".....Train is to gain" yep he said it. My anger snapped and I let out a growl of frustration and punched the bag so hard it fell from the ceiling.

I spun around to face Giles. I was seeing red and he was about to see my temperamental side..... Again.

"Train is to gain" I stated, my voice came out eerily calm. "Train is to bloody gain" I was advancing on him and if he was worried he didn't show it, in fact he just stood there impassive. That angered me even more.

"Stop saying that PHRASE" I yelled "It's annoying and it gets me so angry that I could hit something, hard. Maybe I could hit you" I shouted, by now I was pacing back and forth in front of Giles.

"All I ever heard out of Andy was those four words. It annoyed the hell out of me and I hoped that you wouldn't say it. But noooo you had to say it; five times actually. Can't you say something that won't piss me off" I seethed. God how I wish I was shouting at Andy and as I glanced yet again at Giles I felt my anger drain out of me to be replaced by embarrassment.

I huffed in annoyance at myself and stormed out of the training room and flopped on top of the library counter.

I saw Giles' face loom over mine and I noticed his amusement.

"Feel better" he stated simply

I blinked in confusion at the simple question "I actually do" I murmured surprised.

I saw him leave; to look at books probably. For some reason I felt my eyelids drooping and I was struggling to keep them open; but the exhaustion caught up with me and I slipped into darkness.

"Hey Giles, is that the new slayer?" I heard someone say.

"Yes, she is" okay I recognised Giles voice, but who was the other

"God Xander, it's pretty obvious that she is" okay that's a new voice.....who were those two. I disquinshed that it was a boy and a girl, but who they were I had no idea.

"Shut up Will" so Xander and Will. Will's an odd name for a girl. My mind was foggy and I was refusing to open my eyelids; I was too tired. But my curiosity won out and I gradually opened my eyes.

Only to see a face looming over mine....I did what any other girl would do; I screamed and tried to scramble back only to hit air and fall onto the floor with a thud.

"Can you say OWWW" I stated, I pushed myself up and rubbed my arms.

"Oh my God are you all right" I looked up to see a girl.

"Erm, I've had worse" I said returning her smile. I accepted her hand and hauled myself up.

"Hi I'm Willow and you must be Bella" she was rather enthusiastic and shook my hand really fast.

"Yeah I'm Bella, nice to meet you" I took in her red hair, her bright pink sweater and her faded denim jeans. I could tell straight away that she was her own person and I couldn't help but immediately like her.

"What am I chopped liver?" I turned round at the voice and saw a guy....he was cute in a shy, geeky way.

I slipped my hand from Willow's grasp and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella but you probably already knew that" I smiled at him and held out my hand.

"Howdy, I'm Xander" he returned my smile with a shy one of his own and shook my hand briefly.

"Well as lovely as it is to meet you guys; who the hell are you?" I asked looking to Giles for help.

"Bella, they are going to be your helpers" huh, helpers? I guess he saw my confusion too as he explained further "They will help you research, patrol stuff like that, but don't worry you'll be the one slaying vampires and demons" oh gee thanks "Erm okay, hi helpers" I stated giving them a little wave and couldn't help but smile at Willow's giggle.

"Now Bella, tonight you will be patrolling the area and looking for anything suspicious" Giles said and I watched as he went and got a rather large box and brought it over to me. "This is for you" I looked at him in yet more confusion and after his encouragement I opened the box to see all the weapons that I burnt....well obviously not the same ones; replacements. I gasped as I saw an axe and I couldn't help but stroke the handle.

I squealed and threw myself at Giles "Thank you" I said over and over into his neck as I hugged him, with all my strength.

I let go at Xander's words "Woah, you know I don't think she likes them"

"Ha-ha" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm, but I couldn't hold in the smile that escaped. I could tell that they would be pretty good friends.

Hummm I wonder how long I was asleep for? Where did I have to be at three? Oh shoot Charlie he wants me back by then. Crap I hope that I'm not late.

"Hello, you there" I snapped out of my daze as I saw Xander's hand waving in front of mine.

"What time is it?" I blurted out and I could tell that I took him buy surprise; serves him right for making me fall off the counter I thought with some sense of achievement

Oh damn I didn't listen to Giles.....again "Sorry, could you repeat that please?" I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck, a nervous habit I picked up, from who knows where.

"Its eleven Bella, you seriously need to stop zoning out" he stated in annoyance. Gesh I couldn't exactly help it, my mind has a mind of its own. I snorted outloud at my own thoughts, gaining confused looks from the people in the room. Shaking them off I dumped myself into a chair.

"Now, is there anything you need to fill me in on? Cause I got to get back to Charlie soon" so I lied a bit, but come on those boxes won't unpack themselves; no matter how much I wish they could.

"Yes now that you mention it." Giles said that and only that, isn't he going to expand

"You know it'd be helpful if you told me what it was" I said in a semi-frustrated tone.

"Oh, yes right well." He paused to clean his glasses; seriously can he drag it out any longer? "Right well, Bella there's something you must know; there are too different types of vampires in the world and the ones you have faced are the easy ones" easy, you got to be kidding right? "The other kinds are completely different. They are hard as stone, incredibly strong, they don't burn in the sunlight, and only another vampire of their kind can kill them and the werewolves of the Ouellette clan" oh that's just great

"Wh....WHAT" okay Andy failed to mention THAT piece of information; the bastard.

"Now there are seven of these vampires residing here in forks and I need you to uncover the truth about them" he sounded as if I'd be happy about this

"Oh thanks allot; send me into a nest of vampires that I can't kill" my voice was practically dripping with sarcasm and I noticed Willow and Xander winced at my tone; huh I forgot they were here.... not important now Bella; I'd say the vampires you can't kill are more important.

"Bella, we need more information about them, so we can learn about their weaknesses and strengths" oh shut up all ready, my mind was screaming. No way could I pull this off, absolutely no way.

I realised I started pacing up and down the library and on the way somehow picked up my axe. Like that will help me now.

"Bella don't worry; there's still the other kind of vampires that go poof when you stake them" I turned around to Willow ready to snap at her; but seeing her innocent expression I couldn't, plus the poof bit made me smile the tinniest of smiles.

"Bella we don't think they'll harm you; five of them attend school here and one's a doctor; so I doubt they'll kill straight away" ooh thanks for the comfort.

"Okay fine I'll go 'Undercover'" I snapped using quotation marks "If I die, I'll so haunt you" I promised Giles.

Right then my mind caught up with me "Wait a minute werewolves?!" that was new

"Don't worry their purpose is to protect their tribe and the town from vampires" okay....still weird but considering the demons and vampires I've slayed it wasn't that weird.

"Well I got to go, see you tomorrow" I said with faux cheerfulness. I grabbed my box of weapons and made the hour and a half journey back home. I didn't give them the chance to reply.

My mind was ringing with the fact that there were vampires that were out of my control to kill, even worse I had to go 'undercover' just to find out about them; while putting MY life at risk.

I was way over my head in all of this. Giles has totally thrown me into the deep end here and Andy the sod just had to neglect telling me about the werewolves and vampires that are near impossible to kill. My thoughts stayed on this track until I blinked at my house appearing before me. Was I really already here? Shrugging it off I pushed open the door and made my way upstairs in hopes of stashing the box before Charlie saw.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I made it to my room and shoved the box in the back of my closet, knowing full well that Charlie would avoid my closet like the plague.

"Bells is that you?" well nah who would it be the thief? I started to make my way down the stairs and found him in the lounge, watching T.V

"Hey Charlie, got my surprise for me? I came early because I couldn't wait" I only had to fake half the enthusiasm.

Charlie seemed happy that I was 'excited' I was just not as much as I let on.

"Well Bells, it should arrive soon; so be patient" I mentally snorted I was hardly the patient type, but I humoured him and sat down in the armchair next to the sofa and grudgingly watched the game of football that was on.

I was so unbelievingly bored I felt like screaming. I mean seriously a big group of guys running around groping each other? What sort of sport is that? Jesus it had only been ten minutes, I really don't reckon I can last must longer.

I hauled myself up from my seat and Charlie didn't even spare a glance at me. I snorted; what a typical male, too enraptured by sport to notice anything else.

"Charlie, I'll be in my room" I felt like shouting it, just in case he couldn't hear over the grunting and yelling from the screen.

I saw him nod, his eyes never once leaving the game. I walked upstairs as fast as I could and threw myself onto my bed, well more like falling on my bed; those damn boxes! I hauled myself up and continued in my unpacking. I placed all my decent clothes in my closet and conveniently placed my shoes in front of the box with my pretty weapons. I placed my left over clothes, which were basically non-extra tight clothes in my draws in my chest of draws. God moving house is so annoying; I'm in no way ever doing it again.

I glanced at my clock on my bedside table and noticed I'd been doing this for an hour so that makes roughly four hours in total just to unpack. I'm either really slow or I've got too much stuff. I'm betting on the latter.

"Bells" my dad's voice made me jump, I had not expected that.

"Yeah?" I wonder if this has anything to do with my surprise.

"Can you come down here please?"

"Okay, I'm just coming" I yelled and promptly shot out of my room and skipped down the stairs, which wasn't a very clever thing to do when you're a total klutz. And of course I tripped on the last step and fell into the arms of a guy that looked really familiar to me.

"Well I didn't expect you to fall into my arms, but what can I say; girls just love me"

Despite my flaming cheeks I giggled at the cheesy line. I looked around the hall.

There was Charlie and a man sitting in a wheelchair chuckling at me, I looked down in embarrassment and noticed that the boys arms where still round my waist. I quickly stepped back only to get more laughter from the men.

The two guys looked really familiar to me...then it clicked

"Billy and Jacob Black" I blurted out and noticed that they all smiled

"Hey Bells you remembered them, saves me doing some introducing" I rolled my eyes at my dad.

"So what'cha doing here? Don't you down at La Push?" I cocked my head to one side in curiosity.

"Well Bella your dad brought something off us for you" Billy stated "Jacob go show her it, me and Charlie will watch the game" and with that Charlie wheeled him into the lounge.

"So Bella wanna come and see" it wasn't a question, he knew that my curiosity was dying to know what it was.

"Sure Jake, lead the way" I smiled and he grabbed my hand and led me outside to a beat up old red truck.

I squealed "No way, my dad brought me a car?" I turned my smile onto him and he just simply nodded.

"It's not much but I redid the engine for you, it'll drive pretty well"

"What make is it, I'm afraid I come to a blank on cars and engines and stuff"

I heard his chuckle "It's a 1960's Chevy"

I just nodded was I supposed to understand what that meant? But I did ask him. I hugged him and thanked him for doing it up for me and when I stepped back I noticed his blush. I giggled and ran into the house and pounced on my dad.

"Woah Bells" I heard the surprise in his voice. I hardly ever hugged him anymore, but I was going to change that.

I squeezed him round his middle "Thank you I love it" I said and I truly meant it. I loved its character.

He hugged me back and I could tell that he squeezed tighter than he should of, I didn't do this very often if not at all.

"It's not much-

"I Love it so much" I cut him off and for good measure I kissed his cheek "I'm going to take it for a drive. You and Billy watch the game and me and Jake will be back in an hour.

I jumped from his lap and waved goodbye, all too fast for them to even form a reply. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him outside.

"So Jakey wanna ride?" I asked grabbing the keys I could see hanging from his hand.

"Erm yeah sure, just don't crash it....well you could, if you wanted this truck can take anything"

I laughed again; I was in a seriously weird mood.

I was driving us back to the house. Me and Jake caught up on a lot; I forgot how close we were when we were little. He was a really good friend and I was glad that I had at least one best friend here in Forks.

"You know Charlie talked non-stop about you moving here" I glanced at Jake where did that come from?

"He really missed you when you weren't here. I know he doesn't want you to know but we could tell he was lonely. You've only been here what two days? And he seems a lot happier with you here"

I smiled a sad smile. I really was a crap daughter, I neglected my dad and for what? To have more sunshine and less rain?

Jake reached over and and squeezed my hand and I took comfort in it.

"Hey no-one's blaming you, I mean who wouldn't want to stay in a dry, sunny place and besides you had your mom there."

In that moment I realised that Jake would be my only friend to make me smile and make me feel better with that one smile. It rivalled the sun.

"Thanks Jake" I pulled over into my drive and leaned across the seat and hugged him.

"You are definitely my best friend"

"And your mine Bells"

.............................

I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the slow update.....my muse refused to help me 

Oooh and btw Jake's ONLY going to like Bella as a friend and nothing more, I have someone else for him.

Next chapter Bella's first day at school and Her first meeting with the Cullen's.


End file.
